camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Demeter
' Demeter' (Δήμητρα in Ancient Greek) is the major Olympian Greek goddess of the harvest and agriculture, who presided over grains, the fertility of the earth, the seasons, and the harvest. Demeter's Roman counterpart is Ceres. History Demeter was swallowed upon her birth by her father Kronos along with Hestia, Hades, Poseidon and Hera, who were later saved by Zeus in order to help defeat the Titans. After the war, both Zeus and Poseidon tried to marry her, but Demeter instead devoted herself to her duties as the goddess of the harvest. Though Zeus was married to Hera, Demeter had a relationship with him that resulted in a daughter, Persephone. Though the affair ended, Demeter was very happy as she had a beautiful daughter all to herself. Persephone grew up without want, always staying close to her mother and sharing some of her power over the earth. Demeter is most notable for the abduction of Persephone by Hades. One day while Hades was outside of The Underworld, he saw Persephone picking flowers and fell in love with her instantly. Hades confided this secret to his brother Zeus, where the two then began devising a plan where they would trap her. One day while Persephone was playing with her companions, the earth beneath her split open. When she slipped beneath the earth, Hades took her and made Persephone his wife. Demeter came to find her beloved daughter missing and began an epic tale of searching for the young goddess, even said to have told the earth to not reproduce until the girl was returned to her. Helios, the sun god who sees everything eventually told her of what happened. Zeus, seeing the hunger and anguish of the mortals eventually forced Hades to return Persephone. Hades complied with his brothers wishes, but before Persephone was taken back up by Hermes, (The only god besides Persephone and Hades known to come and go as he pleased) was given a kernel of Pomegranate. Since she ate six of the seeds, she has to stay within the Underworld for six months out of the year, since the Fates decreed that anyone who ate or drank in the underworld must live there for all eternity. She also presided over the foremost of the Mystery Cults which promised its initiates the path to a blessed afterlife. Appearance Demeter has long, wavy black hair with large brown eyes. She wears a wheat golden dress and has dried grass braided in her hair. According to demigods, she looks like an older and sterner version of her daughter Persephone. In her youth she was said to have been very beautiful. Ceres Demeter can turn into her Roman counterpart as Ceres. As Ceres she becomes more disciplined, warlike and militaristic. Personality Demeter can be very protective of her daughter, Persephone. She acts very hostile towards her brother and son-in-law Hades and takes every oppertunity to chastise and criticize him. Demeter naturally insists on advising healthy eating, and is known to have a very caring nature Abilities *She would possess the standard powers of a goddess *She is one of the eldest gods and an Olympian, meaning she is very powerful *'Geokinesis': She can control the earth, as well as dirt and soil, she could literally 'tear the world apart'. *'Chlorokinesis': She can control, create, and manipulate plants and crops grant fertility to the earth, allowing plants to grow where they could not grow before. She can also bless fertility upon living things to procreate. Category:Olympians Category:Immortals Category:Females Category:Goddesses Category:Greek Goddess